trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Hunters
A witch hunter is an individual who seeks to hunt down mages for the purpose of eliminating them. They view mages as a threat to non-mages. Historic Witch Hunters As long as magic has been around, there have been those who fear the power that magic has. It is sadly an aspect of human nature to seek the destruction of what one does not understand and cannot control. Persecution of malevolent magic users dates back to many ancient civilizations, including but limited to Ancient Egypt, Ancient Babylonia, and Ancient Greece. The frequency of witch trials came and ebbed in waves throughout history. These waves were often preceded by events that cause mass panic, mass hysteria, and personal ambition. These trials claimed victims, mage and non-mage alike. Witch Hunters largely operated alone or in small groups. Those who became more renowned became known as Witch Hunter Generals. To employ their services often carried a fee that was worth a king's ransom. Modern Witch Hunters Due to the secrecy laws enacted by the various ministries, the non-magic world has largely remained ignorant of the existence of magic. However, this has done little to dissuade modern Witch hunters. According to multiple sources, Witch Hunters have become more formally organized than they have been in the past. In the age of global communication, they have been able to find others who believe the same as they do more readily. Well aware that the general public does not believe their claim, Witch Hunters have created legitimate businesses in order to: * obtain more funding * increase their social capital * increase their political capital * serve as a front for their witch hunting activities One business that is suspected to be run by witch hunters is the Vizier Aura Corporation. Its CEO is Leo Harris. Vizier Aura Corporation’s website is https://vizieraura.wixsite.com/home Their forum board is http://vizieraura.freeforums.net/forum * It has a hidden forum board for members only although you will need to infiltrate their ranks to see it. Evidence of a darker work culture (i.e. evil corporation) are able to be found also on their forumboards. * Vizier Aura Corporation. Every day, something we make makes your life better. Usually. * Vizier Aura Corporation. We're a family, just like yours. . We love our family, which is why we work nights, weekends, and major holidays, because that's when families should be together. * Vizier Aura Corporation. Our team. Over 500,000 strong. And we love all of them. Unless they cross us. Then we'll hunt them down. Because that's love, too. Don't cross us. * Vizier Aura Corporation. Bosses. Everybody has one. Without bosses, we’d be like worms. Disgusting. Bosses make everything better. So listen to your boss. And don’t question them or you are a worm. The main corporate office is located in Salem, Mass. However, they have satellites offices and research facilities around the world. Furthermore, Vizier Aura Corporation is heavily involved in genetic testing and engineering. One of their genes that they are focusing on is 45CFR (Please see Blood Heralds: Disappeared Strike Teams - New Eng.) (Please see Arids.) Witch Hunters, The Westgaards, and The Start of The Third Wizarding War The Westgaards approached the Witch Hunters as a means to the end. The Westgaards hope to use the Witch Hunters aka Second Salemers to create a panic among mage-kind. When society is gripped by fear, people are more than willing to give up their freedoms. It was the Westgaards who urged James Harris to travel to Egypt, where a previously undiscovered pyramid had been “uncovered”. The sphinx entrusted to protecting the pyramid had been killed, and the charm that kept it hidden then wore off. From previous attempts, Lord Westgaard knew that there would still be various magical barriers that would prevent older and more powerful mages from entering. However, Harris was a muggle. There was a chance he would be able to slip past the wards and still be easy to manipulate for he would not comprehend the extent of what he was being tasked to recovered. Lord Westgaard hope to have James Harris recovered the Rhowsen Canopic Jar. His research had shown that it was likely the last resting place and given the Sphinx had to be killed, it gave credence that the jar would still be there. He agreed to allow James Harris to take other items as proof of magic’s existence in exchange for the jar gr the wards. So, he leaked information of the pyramid so that it fell into the path of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery. He counted on the students falling victim to Harris’ likely pleas for aid and that they won’t fully assess the situation before acting. When the students encountered a trapped James Harris in the pyramid, Harris did not want to raise the students’ suspicions that he was a witch hunter. He was heavily outnumbered and being able to provide proof of magic’s existence to the wizarding world hinged on his ability to escape from the pyramid alive. Therefore, he made a bargain with them if they would free him. He selected two of the items, a mask, and a mirror and then offered that they could keep one of the items he had recovered. The students opted to keep the mask of illusions. It is a black mask that allows someone to assume the identity of another individual although one’s magic signature would not change. Meanwhile, James Harris escaped with the Mirror of Truth, a book called Whispers of the Void, Pandora’s Box, and the Rhowsen Canopic Jar with him. Lord Westgaard had not known the Whispers of the Void had also been in the pyramid until years later. (The messenger lost his head at that point.) On his return home, James Harris was waylaid by a band of highwaymen. He barely managed to escape the encounter with his life and the Mirror of Truth. When Lord Westgaard demanded that the Rhowsen Canopic Jar, James Harris had indicated that he had been robbed. While it was most displeasing that he would not be able to open the jar himself, Lord Westgaard recognized that the jar may still be open by some fool. After all, jars are meant to be opened. Besides, Lord Westgaard recognized that he stood still to gain long term wise from the witch hunters having proof that magic existed. Still, Lord Westgaard played up his anger and disappointment in order to extract an open-ended favor from James Harris because of Harris’ failure. James Harris returned to his grandfather, the leader of the Witch Hunters, in America with the proof that he had been tasked to find. The Witch Hunters have been using the Mirror of Truth to further justify their need to go to war. As a result, the Second Salemers are no longer limited to just New York City. Now, cells may be found throughout America, Europe, and Asia. Their numbers are in the thousands and are steadily growing. Using the increasing pressures of a building war from muggles, Lord Westgaard was able to seize more and more power until he eventually took over the Ministry of Magic.